


[podfic] Home for the Holidays

by lavenderfrost, read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Goes Outside Night Vale, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Format: Streaming, M/M, Meet the Family, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>messyfeathers</b>' "Home for the Holidays" read aloud. 2.5hrs.</p><p>The invitation to spend Christmas at Carlos's brother's house seemed as good an excuse as any to introduce Cecil to the family. If only years of Night Vale holidays hadn't left Cecil absolutely terrified of jingle bells and Perry Como songs. It's a transition to be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086026) by [messyfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messyfeathers/pseuds/messyfeathers). 



## Stream Chapter 1 (of 5)

  
**Please note:** Only Chapter 1 is available for streaming. The remaining 4 chapters are only available via the download below.   


## Duration

2.5hrs 

## Song Credit

_Feliz Navidad_ covered by **Michael Buble ft. Thalia**

## Downloads

  * [Complete, MP3 (159MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/other_fandoms/hols.zip)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover designed by lavenderfrost  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> You could still call this 2015 somewhere, right?
> 
> Find lunchee on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)
> 
> Find lavenderfrost on [tumblr](http://iv0611.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/iv0611)


End file.
